


The Date - Carol chapter 3

by Bbblaney77



Series: Twinkle twinkle & Itsy Bitsy [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: The Date - Carol chapter 3The rest of the Date...This is also 2nd person view, however this is the lastAlso the first time I wrote a sex scene.





	The Date - Carol chapter 3

You step in front of him and ask what he wants to do.

The innocent yet naughty way he asks to go down on you, turns you on even more then you already are. You help him take off your sundress and let him admire you. You know you look beautiful but the way he looks at you. He steps up and holds your breast then licks and nibbles on them then he kneels down and kisses your abdomen and gently pulls down your panties. You can't help but run your hands through his hair. As he take in your scent and just admires your body. You gently remind him that he has to many clothes on. You add “I'm durable so you won't hurt me, plus I like it.”

He asks you to lay on the bed then in rush he takes off his clothes, you muse that he's in a bit of rush. He leaps onto the bed and starts to kiss you a little harder than before. His hands moving down to your breast, then farther down to your abdomen. He starts to kiss your jaw and neck you can feel him breathe deeply taking in your scent. You let him continue to do that while your hands just run through his hair. This is his time to explore and you want to see where he goes.

He kneads your breast with one hand while kissing and nibbling on your collarbone and jaw and mouth and the other breast when you feel him use his sticking powers to stimulate your breast. You are pleasantly surprised and let him know. His hand moves down to your waist and starts to rub each of your thighs and he circles around your pussy. You look down and see him smirking, you think 'he's teasing you'. 

You gently pull his head up to you and kissing him hard you remind him that you are not known for your patience, he knows you know he was teasing you. 

He says 'yes ma'am' and continues his trek down. 

When he reaches your pussy. He gives it a lick, you are so turned on that's all it takes, you breathe out a 'yes' and he processed to surprise you in licking and sucking and then he puts one then two fingers in you. You are shocked then you feel him use his power again to try to find your G-Spot, you think damn where did he learn this... then you can't think at all as the orgasm takes over. 

You come down he's still lapping up your pussy juices, it's to much, especially since you have not had sex in a while. You pull him off and ask how he got so good. When he explained how he did researched you are not surprised but when you explain how real live isn't like a porn your glad you could teach him something.

He surprises you by telling you how you glowed and how it's because your powers have an emotionally component to it.

After you have come down, you ask if you can return the favor. He again asks in such a innocent yet naughty way that he wants to have sex. Of course you have been waiting for this moment. You ask him 'well Peter Parker, you got something for me?' it got the laugh that I had hoped for. 

He jumps off and pulls off his underwear. You remark you may have been waiting to use that line before you see how big his dick is. 

He looks surprise you let him know he has nothing to be ashamed of, like at all. He then asks about condom, honestly you had not thought of them either but you are sure as hell not stopping now. Besides it's the wrong time of month for you. But if this continues you'll have to look in to it. Or maybe you will have a baby with him, but that's for down the road. 

You let him know that it has been a while since you had sex and don't want him to go to fast until you can get used to it again. His surprised looks is quickly asked and answered. His thank you his stating your making him a man was beautiful but at the same time you are impatiently waiting which you gently remind him. You smirk as you wrap your hand around his dick and gently stroke it, he shudders as he drops his head on your shoulder, briefly then he lifts it and kisses you hard.

He smiles and helps you line up at your pussy. You gently rub his head on your lips that cause both of you to shudder. Then he pushes in to you slowly. It so very good, you enjoy the way he stretches you out. He pushes all the way in and stops, you know he wants to move by the way he's kissing you, and sweating. You tell him to move. He pulls out of you until only his head then he pushes in a little faster. He starts to move faster you kiss him and whisper encouragements to him. You feel something different with each thrust you feel him pulling on the area your G-spot is. You didn't even know you could do it. You feel your orgasm building, this time you want to watch him. You look down and see he's got his eyes closed in concentration you rub your thumb on his cheekbone and gently tell him to look you in the eyes as you both get closer. You can feel him purring you can tell you are so close, you tell him to cum together, you feel yourself fall as you feel his dick swell and he his body tightens up you know he's had his first orgasm. When he collapse on to you, you joking tell him he's a man now. You can see the love in his face. You can feel it in the way he holds you, your just not sure if he knows it yet.

Its then you notice that in the darkened room you are in fact glowing. As he pulls out, you marvel at the fact that he's still hard you both shudder both still turned on. He drops down beside you blindly reaching for your face. He then interlaces his hand with your other and. You mirror him by rubbing your thumb on his cheekbone. You hear him mutter about his brain needing to reboot, so you tease him about making him speechless. You have to let him know just how good he did, not to make him feel good but because you just had the best sex of your life.

When you ask him what he wants to do know, he gets a little cheeky and wants you to ride him. This time it wasn't innocent but it was very naughty. You happily let him know that you are ready to go. You laugh quietly when you hear him thank his 'spider stamina' you tease him about the naming of his powers, he blushes that cute little blush. You kiss him after he slides under you before you reach back and grab his dick to line him up with your pussy. You both shudder as you slide down he dick, it feels even better the second time. When you have him all the way into you, he leans up to kiss you and starts to knead your breast again using his powers to stimulate your nerves. You start to move up and down on him. You continue to kiss each one trying to dominate the other with your tongues. 

He takes his other hand and starts to rub your clit and use the powers on it as well, you concentrate you want to ride this out as long as you can. You, being better prepared for his ability to stimulate your nerves use, your own ability to clamp down on his dick as you move up and down. 

You feel him lean up start to kiss you then move to your jaw and... it takes a few minutes but you realize he's trying to give you a hickey on your neck. You smile and let him know that this transgression will not go unanswered, you lean down and start to give him a hickey on his neck. It's about that time that your ability win out, he's muttering you can tell he's so very close you lean down to whisper that you are close as well. This time he starts you can feel his dick swell and you hear him say your name as he goes over the edge, however you go over the edge with him.

You collapse on him this time and he wraps his arms around you, he's holding you tightly you feel him kissing you everywhere he can reach. You are so turned on you have a smaller orgasm when you pull off his dick which you might add is still hard.  
You stay in his arms as you drop down next to him you kiss him gently. Your hand automatically coming up to rub his cheekbone. 

You are set to ask what he want to do next when he says he's torn between going again or taking a shower. You being a bit sore, elect to shower then sleep.

You both get up and walk in to the bathroom you lean over to start the shower. When you look back you are pleased to see he is staring at you still has wonder in his eyes, when you ask about it, he tells you this was better then web slinging. You surprise him to saying it was better then flying for you. You explain again how that was the best sex you'd ever had, and he didn't have any experience. You see something flash in his eyes almost a sadness but it was gone before you could know.

You both get in the shower and he wants to wash you, it is by far the most erotic time you ever had in the shower. The way he took his time washing your hair. He found your ticklish spots, some you knew about and a couple you didn't . you can tell by his smirk when you threaten bodily harm if he tells anyone about you being ticklish, he knows you won't do anything. However when you return the favor of washing him and admiring his long lean body, which already has few scars from battles, you find a few ticklish spots on him so you feel better about him knowing. 

You both finish and dry off. You put on a clean pair of panties and pull off the bedspread showing that the other sheets don't need to be changed. You both climb into bed as after he put his underwear back on. You rest your head on his chest and run your hand up and down it. You throw your leg over his. He wraps an arm around and you spend a few minutes just kissing gently and then as you both drift off to sleep you hear him purring again. 

Its morning when you wake you feel him moving slightly when you are about to let him know you're away when you feel him kiss your forehead and sighs then says more to himself “I love you Carol, so much” You tried to stay still as you know its not something he felt ready to tell you but you start slightly you hear his breathe hitch then he relaxes when you don't move any more. You smile slightly when you hear him start to fall back to sleep. You look up and he has a smile on his face. You softly whisper “that's okay, I love you to Peter.”

You then lay your head back down on his chest listen to his heartbeat and fall back sleep.

You wake up a bit later, and see he's still asleep, his arm is still wrapped around you like he's afraid you'll disappear. You gently run your hand up and down his chest, taking the time to admire and wonder about some of the light scars that are there, wonder what the story behind them. You know that it's hard to hit him with his spider-sense so most of the time when he's hurt its because he's protecting someone.

You watch as he wakes up and when he looks at you he smiles. You can see it's a content smile like he's home. You both get up knowing that the day waits for no one. You get dressed knowing he's watching. He throw on his clothes from last night. When you have something on he walks over and wraps you in a tight hug and you both just enjoy the moment with some light kissing keeping it light in spite the fact that you both just want to get back in bed and forget the rest of the day.

It takes the rumbling of both your stomachs to end the embrace. You both walk in to the living room while he moves on to the kitchen to get his housing unit and backpack. You stop and watch, now that last night is done you are slightly worried about what happens next.

He walks back to you, and asks that very question. You do the only thing you can, you tell him that like last night it's up to him. You are happy when he tells you he wants to see where this goes.

You tell him that he needs to get home and you and he need to train later. That the rest can be figured out... later.

He activates the suit, leaving his head uncovered. He leans in and kisses you hard, you do the same by the time your both done you are both breathless. 

He jumps to the skylight activate the mask part and as he looks back you blow him a kiss he swings home.


End file.
